Astrid's Surprise
by Omegaman17
Summary: It's Hiccup's 24th birthday and Astrid has some exciting news. What could it be? (Requested by my sisters)
1. Chapter 1

Astrid's Surprise

Chapter 1 Dinner Mishaps

"So, Hiccup, what are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked my husband as we sat down for dinner

"I don't know." he responded "I'll probably help Mulch and Bucket fix their boat, see if Gobber needs any help in the forge, keep the twins from yak tipping, seriously Astrid, why can't they stop doing that? Anyway…I'll probably help Gustave train his Nadder…."

"Hiccup!" I told him

"What?"

"Did you forget what day it is tomorrow?"

"Um, February 29th? Leap Day? The strangest day of every four years?"

-Sigh-"Hiccup, it's your birthday! You're going to be turning 24!"

"Well, Astrid. I can't take the day off just because it's my birthday."

"And why not?"

"Because the new chief of the Lava Louts is coming in two days to sign the treaty. And I still need to get it drafted."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't take at least _some_ of the day off." I told him as he took a bite of his chicken

"I-m s-r-omy- As-r-d." Hiccup mumbled

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I told him as I took a bite myself

-Swallows/clears throat-"I was saying that I was sorry, as chief, I can't just drop everything at a seconds notice. I thought that we talked about this."

"I know…it's just...I wanted to spend some time with you. That's all." I told him as I ate some more of my food

"Ya know." Hiccup said "It seems to me like you had something planed."

"No!" I yelled as my eyes went wide _Does he know? _I thought

"Mmmmhmmmm." Hiccup said with a smirk on his face

"I-I-I just wanted to be with you, like I said before." I told him quickly

"I want to spend time with you too Astrid, but…"

"'But'?"

-Sigh-"I just have to take care of the village first. After that, I'm all yours." Hiccup told me with another smile "Then you can show me your surprise."

"W-what surprise?"

"It's written all over your eyes darling."

"I just want to spend some quality time with my husband for longer than a few hours in the evening." I told him. And it wasn't really a _complete _lie, I really did want to see him more. I could only hope that he didn't figure out what I was planning for tomorrow

"Hey." he said as he broke my thoughts and placed his hand on top of mine "I'm here now."

"I know." I told him as he kissed my hand

"I love you Astrid." he told me

"I love you too." I responded as I pulled him across the table to give him a kiss

"Now," I said as I broke the kiss off "you need to eat your chicken, potatoes, and corn before they get cold."

"I bet Stormfly wouldn't mind if the chicken got cold." Hiccup said with a smirk as he sat back down smiling

"Oh stop it!" I told him as I threw a blueberry at him from the fruit basket. Hitting its mark right between his eyes leaving a blueish/purple circle on his forehead, with a small amount of juice running down his nose

"Ah! Hey! Toothless? Did you just see what she did to me?" he said as he faced his night fury who cocked his head sideways in confusement

_You should lick his face_ Stormfly told him with a chuckle

_Ha! I should! _and with that, Toothless ran his tongue all over Hiccup's face. From his chin, up into some of his hair that covered part of his forehead. Spiking it in saliva.

"UGH!" he cried out in disgust while I nearly fell off of my chair from laughing so hard

"Man!" he exclaimed as he wiped off all of the slime that coted his face –Sigh-"Thank you bud." he said as he looked at me with a smile before Toothless slapped Hiccup with his tail causing him to face plant his food

"AAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAA!" I blurted out, not being able to contain my laughter any longer. Especially when he looked up at me, with his face covered in chicken, corn, and potatoes with a look that said: "Seriously Astrid? You're only encouraging him."

"I'm sorry honey." I said between laughter "It was just so funny!"

-Chuckles slightly-"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said with a smile as he wiped his face off

-Purr-

"No bud." Hiccup told Toothless "I am quite capable of cleaning my face, thank you very much."

-Smacks Hiccup's head again resulting in the same manner-

"Oh come on Toothless!" Hiccup said as he sat back down again "I'm not going to have much food left."

"Well…." I said "There is some eel in the back room."

As soon as I said 'eel' both Hiccup _and _Toothless backed away from me like I had just grown two horns out of my head

"What?" I asked

"No. Eel." Hiccup said in a quiet whisper. Causing me to break into another laughing fest

"I love you too." Hiccup said as he wiped off his face again

"Oh, what would I do without you two?" I asked Hiccup

"Well, let's see….um, you would be a sheildmaden, constantly bothered by Snotlout, and….your life would be incredibly boring."

"That's right. Now. Eat."

"Yes mommy." Hiccup said in his little kid voice

"What?"

"I'm gonna' be _this_ much tomorrow!" Hiccup said as he held up six of his fingers

-Chuckles-"Yes, my little Hiccup, you will be. Now please eat your food, so we can go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you Ac-trd?" Hiccup asked still using his child voice

"Oh, I suppose so…"

"Yay!"

The rest of the meal consisted of casual conversations about random gossip and events around the village.

-Yawns-"Well, Astrid…" Hiccup said as he stretched and stood up "Would you accompany me up the stairs?"

"What are we going to do?" I asked him playfully

"A little game that I like to call 'Sleep'." he told me with a smile

"'Sleep'?! I love that game! Come on!" I exclaimed as I ran up the stairs with Hiccup in tow laughing heartily


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for all of you peeps! (people still call other people "peeps" right) **

**Anywho…**

**Shoutouts! XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Glad that you're enjoying it! **

**Pokelover: I thought that it was cute too! **

**Sarah and Bella: Well you two requested it…so I'm glad that you're enjoying it! **

**Don't forget to review everybody! I know that there are more viewers than those three! **

**F.Y.I: this is story BY FAR has had the most views than any of my other stories had in just 2 hours! (ok I know that it's been longer than two hours since I updated…more like two days) But still! I had over 500 views on this story in that short amount of time. **

**I would love to hear from each and every one of you! Let me know if you liked it, hated it, if I need to fix something, or just anything in general! **

**Anyway…enjoy chapter 2! XD :) ;) :D**

Chapter 2 Breakfast

I woke up the next morning early, so I could start Hiccup's surprises right away. Since he wasn't going to be home for most of the day. So, I went down stairs and started preparing a new dish that I had been working on. It was a combination of eggs, eggplant, cilantro, and onions. With the eggs wrapped up around the eggplant, cilantro, onion mix.

As I was preparing his special folded eggs, it accrued to me that I could make Hiccup's day go a lot smoother, if I got some of the dragon riders to help out with his duties around the village. That would free up some of his time to be home and enjoy what I had planned for that afternoon.

After calling Sharpshot (Hiccup's Airmail Terrible Terror) I sent him out with four letters telling him to give one to Fishlegs, one to Snotlout, one to the twins, and one to Gobber. Sharpshot got very excited really quick. I didn't remember the last time I saw that Terror get so excited about delivering mail. (I guess it was because it was early, and he doesn't usually go out on early morning mail runs)

As soon as he left, I heard the far too familiar sound of: _Step Clunk Step Clunk_

-Yawns-"Good morning mi' lady." he said as he sat down at the table "How long have you been up?"

"Just long enough to make you a new meal of my creation." I responded cheerfully, only to see Hiccup get a shocked/afraid look on his face "What?"

"Huh? Oh….nothing. It's just…um…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction to this news "Well, you know babe," I told him with a smirk "My cooking hasn't killed you yet."

"'Yet' is the key word." he said with a wink "But that wasn't what I was going to say."

"What was it then?"

"It's just….it actually smells good."

"Are you implying that my cooking doesn't smell good to you?" I asked defensively

"What? No! That's not what I was meaning."

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"No. I was saying that it smells better than usual. That's all."

"Oh, clam down birthday boy." I told him "I was just picking on you."

"What are you cooking anyway?"

"Eggs."

"Well I can see that. But what else? I can see more than just eggs in the skillet."

-Playful gasp-"You _are _smart!"

-Chuckles slightly-"Come on what are they?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I said as I removed the skillet from the fire and placed half of the folded eggs on his plate, and the other on mine. "Don't just sit there staring at it." I told him "Eat."

Reluctantly, he took a bite. And instead of a disgusted face, he had one of enjoyment and immediately shoveled another bite into his mouth

"So I take it that it's good then?" I asked him playfully as he continued to eat his helping heartily

"Yes!" he said between mouthfuls "What did you put in this?"

"Guess."

"Ok, um…eggs…"

"Thank you chief obvious."

"Now let me finish." –Takes bite- "Eggplant…and….and….some sort-a spice."

"What kind of spice?" I asked him with a smile as I took a bit myself

"Um….oregano?"

"Nope."

"Nutmeg?"

"Nutmeg doesn't even look like that!" I laughed

"Ok, not nutmeg….um…I don't know. What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint." I told him slyly "It is hard to get here."

"'Hard to get here'…..is it…cilantro?"

Just before I was going to answer, Sharpshot came back in threw the window with more paper on his legs. Not wanting Hiccup to see the papers, I gave Sharpshot the 'hide' command making sure that Hiccup didn't see me.

"Astrid? Hello? Berk to Astrid Haddock."

"Hmmm?" I said as I turned my attention back to Hiccup

"Did I get the spice question right?"

"Oh, yes. Yes you did."

"Now where in Thor's name did you get cilantro?" Hiccup questioned in awe

"Trader Johan." I responded with a smile

"Well, thank you Astrid. It was really, really good."

"I'm glad that you liked it."

"I'm glad. Now you should get going Mr. Busy Chief."

"It's 'Mr. Haddock' to you lass." Hiccup said in his best Gobber impersonation

"Oh, get to work you overgrown baby!"

-Playful gasp-"That's now way to speak to the birthday boy!"

"And what are you going to do about it Dragon Boy?" I responded in the same playful tone

"I'm going to tell my mommy on you!"

"Oh, no. I'm quaking in my boots."

"You should be." he said as he gave me a kiss and called for Toothless

"I'll see you later hun." he said as he mounted the grumbling night fury "What?"

-Grunts-

"You'll get your fish when we get to Mulch and Bucket at the docks. You know that they're always giving you fresh fish from their nets."

"I love you babe." I told him as he strapped himself in

"I love you TOOOOOOO-THLESS!" he shouted as Toothless took off out the door. Causing me to chuckle at the sight of Hiccup almost getting thrown out of the saddle as Toothless bolted into the sky and soared towards the docks.

"Must have been really hungry." I said to myself as I waved Sharpshot over to see what everyone responded. And to my excitement, everyone said that they would help out with the numerous tasks that I asked them to do for Hiccup. Now all I had to do was prepare the house for his surprise. But first, I needed to get Valka, so she could help me with my plans.

**Don't forget to review! They help me out a lot! :) **

**Until next time…**

**Omegaman17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Everyone! :( I know that I didn't get this chapter on when I promised. Sorry about that. But we were moving the family over a great distance… (Over 250 miles may not be much for a small family, but it is a LOT of work for a large family like mine XD)… **

**Shoutouts:**

**a friend: I'm doin' my best for stories like these**

**Chancey74: Here's the next chapter **

**Pokelover: Thanks for the encouragement! XD**

**Again, I'm sorry that it's been sooooooooooooo long since I updated. **

**But enjoy chapter 3! And….of course…..REVIEW! XD :)**

Chapter 3 Surgery

"Valka?" I asked as I approached her house. "Valka, you home?"

As I reached the door, I saw a note that said:

_If you're looking for me, I am in the clinic tending to the dragons  
Sincerely,  
Valka H._

Turning towards Valka's large barn (or stables, whatever you want to call them). As I approached, I leaned inside to see where she was at. Spotting her at one of the further stalls, I walked inside and was immediately swarmed by small Nadder hatchlings.

"Hey you." I said as I picked one of them up. "Gods you guys are cute."

"Their only about 3 hours old," Valka said as she looked up from what looked like her surgery sack "and already getting into mischief.

"Yeah? Um, what's with the sack?"

"I have a Monterous Nightmare here with a tumor in her throat Astrid." she told me softly as she petted the said dragon "I need to get it out before it suffocates her."

"Is there anything that I can do?" I asked as I put the baby Nadder down and watched it run off to explore the rest of the dragon clinic.

"Yes. Since Hiccup is not here, I need you to help me with the operation."

"Ok." I said as I walked over and saw the said dragon with her eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Thank you Astrid." Valka said as she pulled out a dragon dart from the sack "Now I need you to keep her calm."

"Alright." I said as I laid the Nightmare's head in my lap stroking it lightly and whispering soft and gentle words to her.

She seemed to relax a little bit under my touch. And then I saw Valka lift the dart over her head and slam it down into the dragon's neck. Now let's just say, that she wasn't too fond of this sharp prick that went into her neck. And, roaring loudly, tried to get up, but was held down by Valka and I. Soon the dragon fell limp at our feet and I ended up glaring at Valka for doing such a thing.

"What were you thinking?!" I snapped

"The dart had medication that will numb the area of the tumor so we can remove it without her feeling it."

"But, why a dart?"

"Because I have yet to find another way to knock a dragon out so I can operate."

"Good point." I said "I'm, um, sorry that I snapped."

"It's alright." she told me with a smile "Hiccup probably wouldn't let me run the clinic anymore if he saw that."

"Probably." I said as I remembered the time when Hiccup and Gobber built Valka's barn for her so she could open up a dragon clinic/hospital for the dragons on Berk. With Gobber's dentistry in the forge, and Valka's hospital, the people of Berk were able to take care of almost all of their dragon's needs.

"Astrid I need you to dip your hands into Toothless' spit for me." Valka said breaking my thoughts

"Oh, yeah." I said as I put my hands into the slimy goo that Hiccup claimed to have _wonderful_ healing properties "Gross." I said under my breath as I looked at Valka who had already laid sanitized blankets* placed around the dragon's bulge in it's neck from the tumor.

"How big is it?" I asked as I sat down next to her

"You can never really tell until you have opened them up." Valka said softly as if she was afraid to wake up the sleeping Nightmare

"Well I'm ready to help…Doctor Haddock." I told her with a smile trying to lighten the mood

-Chuckles-"Well I'm glad…Nurse Haddock." she responded back "Now, please pass me the dagger."

After handing it to her, she then proceeded to cut into the dragon's skin around the bulge.

The operation had begun.

….

After about 2 hours, we were finally finishing the last stich on her neck. Having gotten the tumor out successfully. I won't deny it, it was HUGE! And worse! It was disgusting! I didn't think that a dragon could have such a massive amount of junk in their throat.

"I can't believe _that_ was in her throat. I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks now." I told Valka

"Yes. It would have killed her by morning if we didn't get it out of her." Valka responded

"Well I am officially queasy now." I said

"Have you told Hiccup yet?" Valka asked me

"No I haven't." I responded "I was wanting to surprise him tonight. Which reminds me. I need your help with preparing one of my surprises for Hiccup."

"Of course. I will just need to finish up with this Nightmare. We can get Cloudjumpper to watch her when she gets up. Made sure that she doesn't do anything physically active."

"Alright." I told her "Stormfly and I will wait for you."

After about five minutes of waiting, Valka came out and mounted Stormfly behind me.

"Let's go take care of…what are we doing again?" Valka asked

"I need your help with preparing the house for his surprise party that the gang and I have put together."'

"And why wasn't I told of this?" Valka asked

"Because we all know how well that you can keep a secret." I told her with a smile

-Chuckle-"Point taken. However, am I still invited?"

"Of course you're invited." I told her with a slight chuckle

"So what are we needing to do for the party?"

"I need some help with preparing some food, decorating the walls, and cleaning up the main room." I told her as we landed outside my house

"Sounds good." Valka said as she dismounted "Do you know when Hiccup will be back?"

"Hopefully not until later this afternoon. I asked Toothless to take Hiccup out on a long flight after lunch."

"That should work." Valka said as we walked inside "But what about all of the work that he needs to do in the village?"

"I've taken care of that." I said with a smile

"Astrid?" she said with a cocked eyebrow "What'd you do?"

"I got Snotlout to help Gustave with his Nadder training, Fishlegs to help Gobber in the forge, and the twins to help Hiccup, Mulch, and Bucket fix their ship."

"You thought of everything didn't you dear?" Valka told me with a smile

"I think so." I responded

"Well…why don't we start with the food?"

"Good idea."

**The sanitized blankets were cleaned in Night Fury saliva. Giving them a much cleaner-than-usual result.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my second update today! YAY! *tosses out candy and popcorn***

**Shoutouts next chapter!**

**Review! XD :)**

Chapter 4

-Coughs-

-Hacks-

-Wheeze-

"O-Op-Open the window!" Valka cried out from the fire place

"I-coughs-I got it!" I yelled as I opened it up causing all of the smoke to go billowing out of the house  
"What-coughs-happened?"

"Just another cake…ruined." Valka said as she pulled the said desert from the side of the fire place where Hiccup had made a stone cavity that he said would help cook bread and cakes. So far, he's the only one that can get that darn spot to work.

"Well," I said as I walked over "it doesn't look too bad…It was chocolate...? Right..?"

"Vanilla." Valka said softly

"Oh, well…um…take two?" I said as I took the burnt cake (more like charcoal) from Valka and tossed it to Stormfly who engulfed it in one happy bite.

"More like 'take four'." Valka said with a faint smile

""Four'?" I questioned "I guess we'll definitely have some practice in making cakes then."

-Chuckles-"My son's humor is rubbing off on you too huh?" Valka said with a smile

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not. But I'll make the cake again, and you can start with the decorating."

"That is a brilliant idea." I told her with a smile "Now…where are those mystery class symbols at?"

"'Mystery class symbols'?"

"That's what I'm going to decorate the walls with."

"Well, I'm sure he'll enjoy it greatly." Valka said as she grabbed the salt and prepared to pour it into the batter

"Um, I think that he would enjoy the cake as well if you didn't switch the salt for the sugar."

"What?" Valka said as she looked at her hand holding the ingredient. "Oh… yeah that wouldn't be good."

"Not really." I chuckled

"I wonder what it would taste like with salt instead of sugar…" Valka said in thought

"You don't want to know." I told her quickly

-Chuckles-"Previous experience?"

"Yeah." I told her with a smile "A very unpleasant one. I've never seen Hiccup's eyes get that big in shock then that night when he took a bite of my 'salt cake'. Oh, I will never forget that look!"

"Oh Astrid!" Valka laughed "By Odin's beard! I wish that I could've seen that take place! Now I really want to use the salt instead of the sugar. Just to see Hiccup's facial expression."

"NO!" I laughed loudly "Let's just use some sugar."

"Alright….Um, Astrid?"

"Yes Valka?"

"Do you have any more sugar?"

"Are we out?"

"I think so." Valka responded

-Sigh-"Alright…um…You finish decorating, and I'll go to the market and get some sugar real quick." I told her as I grabbed my boots and put them on

"Ok dear. Just be careful not to run into Hiccup. If you do…it might ruin his surprise." Valka warned me as she picked one of the many Mystery Class Symbols and hang it on the wall

"I will." I said as I mounted Stormfly "And I should be back within the hour. Hopefully we can still get Hiccup's cake done before the party."

"Hopefully. Now go. Fly at the speed of a night fury!"

"Or faster." I said with a wink

"Just go and get the sugar!" Valka laughed

**Yeah I know…this one is short…sorry…but I'll be sure to make it up to you guys in the next few chapters! **

**Don't forget to review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody! So, so, so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I was really busy with getting everybody settled in from moving. **

**Anyway…I promised some shoutouts…and here ya' go!**

**Silverwolvesarecool: Hmmmmmmm…maybe…..just maybe…. XD**

**Pokelover01: I'm glad that you liked the operation in Chapter 3. And I'm also glad that you at least enjoyed the bad cooking of Astrid and Valka **

**Transformers 0: Sweet…Totally…XD**

**HTTYD Obsessed: Just wait and see…*evil laughter* **

**Yall better review! I now that there are some of you who don't! I would LOVE to hear what you think! **

**Chapter 6 will be coming soon….hopefully…**

**Enjoy chapter 5! XD :) ;) **

Chapter 5 Extra Help

"Alright Stormfly." I told her as we landed at the market "Keep a look out for Hiccup and Toothless. If you see them, come and get me."

-Chirps in agreement-

"Thanks." I responded as I walked into the market to find the sugar and maybe another gift for Hiccup while I was here. "I'll stop by Gobber's and see if he has any fancy daggers. I bet Hiccup would like that."

"ASTRID!" an all too familiar voice rang out from behind me

Turning around, I saw that it was my mother holding a basket of fruit and veggies

"Hey mom." I said as she approached

"And how's my favorite daughter today?" she asked as she gave me a hug

"I'm good. Just in need of some sugar."

"You making cake?"

"Yeah." I said slowly "Valka and I are having some trouble making one. We ended up running out of sugar."

-Chuckles-"Well many cakes have you too made?"

"Three?" I said subconsciously

"'Three?!'" my mother questioned in awe "Why don't you let me come over and help you two?"

"That would be great!" I told her "Just as long as Hiccup doesn't find out."

"Why?"

"You know what he's like." I told her as I walked over to where Phaliga was selling her baking items "He hates it when someone goes out of their way for him. He'll do it for others, sure, but he won't let them do it for him."

"Well ya' can't blame him dear." my mother said "After all, for the first fifteen years of his life, no one gave him a second thought as far as his feelings were concerned."

"I know." I said sadly. _Gods why did I do that to him? _I asked myself _All of those years of denial. All of those years of treating him like he was dirt. And yet…he still loves me. He married me for Thor's sake! He forgave me above and beyond what I deserved. He forgave them all. He was even willing to die for the very people that rejected him. _

"He is defiantly loyal. That's for sure." my mother said breaking my thoughts "And has Hiccup ever told you that you think out loud when your truly sorry?" she said with a grin

"Was I really?" I asked _Gods I need to fix that_

"Or when you're embarrassed?"

"You know what? I'm just going to stop thinking for a few minutes." I said with a laugh "I need to get the sugar before Hiccup shows u-."

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup said as he walked up, interrupting what I was saying

"Oh! Um…hi….Hiccup…w-what are _you _doin' here?"

"Um…I was just checking on things in the market." he said as he cocked one of his eyebrows "What are _you _doing here?"

"I…I…um…" I stuttered

"You know how funny you look when you're hiding something?" Hiccup said grinning widely

"Um…hiding..? W-who's hiding…? Arg! Hiccup! Would you be so kind as to stop confusing me?"

-Chuckles-"Whatever you say dearest." he said as he pulled me into a kiss "Now." he said as he broke it off "What are you doing here?"

"I came to buy some more sugar."

"'Sugar'? But Astrid, I just bought a bunch of sugar the other day!"

"I know. But…." I said as I gestured to Stormfly

"Ahh. Yes. Nadders and their sweet teeth. Makes since. But would you mind if I joined you?"

"Actually, I think it's time for you and Toothless to go for a flight." I told him giving Toothless a wink

"What fli-"

Hiccup was cut off by Toothless who grabbed Hiccup's waist with his gums and tossed him into the air

"TOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHHHLLLLLLLEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Hiccup screamed as he flipped through the air and landed on top of Toothless' saddle "What –weary sigh- was _that_ for?" And with that, Toothless shot off into the sky with Hiccup shouting out of fright

"Perfect." I said as I watched them disappear into the clouds "Now just as long as Toothless keeps him up there until super, we have time to finish the preparations.

"Alright." my mother said as she approached "I've got the sugar. Now let's go and finish what you have started."

"That is a wonderful idea." I said putting my finger up at the word 'wonderful' "However, I want to see if Gobber has any daggers that have gold inlays on them. I think that he would like that."

"That's a wonderful idea sweetheart." she responded with a smile "I'll just meet you at your place."

"Alight. I'll see ya' latter mom." I said as we parted ways "Now. Off to Gobber's."

"Hey Gobber ya' here?" I asked as I walked up to the front counter

"Well hi there Astrid!" the smith greeted me heartily "What can I do for ya' t'day?"

"I was hoping to buy Hiccup a new dagger. One with gold inlaying on the hilt and blade. Do you have anything like that?"

"I think I got s'me ceremonial daggers that fit that description." Gobber said "Let me ch'k the back of t'e store."

"Thanks Gobber." I said as he disappeared around the corner of the forge only to reappear in a heartbeat with the said daggers in his hand

"Will o'n of th'se do ya' lass?" he asked as he placed them on the counter

"Oh Gobber." I said in awe "They're beautiful!"

"Ye've got yer' husbn'd to tha'k for th't." he said modestly "I don't got the knack for t'em fancy weapons."

"So Hiccup made these?" I asked in awe of my husband's handiwork. Sure I knew that he was great at items like these, but these were beyond his previous work. They were all the size of your average throwing dagger, each with a different symbol on them. One had gold and silver imprinting on both the hilt and the blade and the hilt was carved to represent a Skrill with the Skrill being coted in silver and gold highlights on its wings and spines. The blade of the said dagger had ancient Viking runs on it that were laid in gold that (according to Gobber) said "Forever Mine". Another had a polished wooden hilt that was carved to look like the tail of a Nadder, with its head stretching up onto the blade. The Nadder was outlined in silver and had gold highlights on its spines and wings. The third one was made completely out of Gronkle Iron with the hilt being molded to look like a night fury with its tail stretching up the blade and its head down through the hilt. The night fury had silver details on its wings and tail and the blade had gold runs on it that said "Protector"

"This one is amazing Gobber." I said as I held up the night fury dagger "But I'm sure the Hiccup didn't make this one. He's told me that he's had a lot of trouble in molding Gronkle Iron. He said that the only one that he knows that can do that is…you. Gobber…? Did you make this one?"

"Aye. That I did lass." Gobber said with a smile "And be'leive you Me." he continued "That was harder to make than to make Grump wake up in t'e morn'ns."

"Well it's beautiful Gobber." I told the smith "And I wish to buy this one from you for Hiccup's birthday. I'm sure he'll enjoy it very much."

"Take it lass." Gobber said still smiling "Take it as my gift to Hiccup for his bir'day."

"You have to let me pay you something for it." I told him

"No ya' don't. It's me gift to t'e two of ya'. Now go and make his d'y."

"Thank you Gobber." I said as I walked around the counter to give the large man a hug "It means a lot."

"Off wi' ya' lass." Gobber said as we pulled apart. "Or ya' goin' to see th's ol' man cry like a we' babe."

"Alright. I'll see you later at the house for the surprise." I told him as I walked out

"Aye. I'll see ya' th're." Gobber responded with a wave

"It's time to go Stormfly." I told her as I prepared to mount only to have Stormfly give me a look of disgust

"I know that I blamed you for the sugar, but I couldn't tell Hiccup. It would've ruined the surprise."

-Snorts unhappily-

"Come on girl, let's go home and then I'll give you a nice big salmon." I told her with a pat "How's that sound?"

-Gleeful squawk-

"Alright. Then let's go!" I told her as we shot off into the sky

**Don't forget to review! They Are GREATLY Appreciated! **

**Thanks for your support!**

**And as far as chapter 6 is concerned…it'll be on soon…probably. And you'll all be waiting…maybe…**

**Until next time!**

**Omegaman17….out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybody! I'm back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD And this is the LAST Chapter of this story! **

**(hope ya' like it)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Silverwolvesarecool: A treat? For Toothless? Are ya' insane? *shrugs* I suppose. *tosses Toothless a large salmon and Atlantic cod.**

**Chancey74: That's right! *whispers* much to Hiccup's dismay XD**

**Kuronique Misaki: I'm so glad that you loved it! **

**Pokelover01: I'm glad that you enjoyed the seen with Astrid and her mom. But I'm really glad that you enjoyed Toothless' "Let's go for a flight" trick XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: SURPRISE IS COMING! MWAHAHAHA**

**Transformers 0: I guess that Toothless' personality is rubbing off on Stormfly…possibly…just possibly…**

**Yall better be sure to enjoy the last and final chapter of Astrid's Surprise! **

**Don't forget to review! (I know…I say it every time…but then I'll say it again!) REVIEW!**

**please?**

Chapter 6 Surprise!

"And…there!" I said as I hung up the last of the decorations "That's the last of 'em!"

"Last of what?" Ruffnut asked as she and Tuffnut walked in. Each with a package under their arms

"The last of the decorations." I told her with a small snicker "What'cha go there?"

"Um, gifts for Hiccup?" Tuffnut said "Duh."

"Do ya' know when Legs and Gobber are going to be here?" Valka asked as she walked out of the kitchen area

"Oh, I dn't know." We heard from the doorway where the said persons stood gleaming "Perh'ps we should go a'n fetch th'm. What ya' say Fishlegs?"

"I agree." Fishlegs said as he and Gobber turned around "Where do ya' suppose they are?"

"Hmmmmmmm. Perh'ps in t'e Great Hall." Gobber said "Th'ts where I'd be."

"Now hold up you two!" I called out after them "You turn yourselves around and get in here."

"Ooooh." Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison "You two are in trouble."

"Or they could be at the Haddock household." Fishlegs said as they walked in "Lovely day. Isn't it Astrid?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." I said with a smile "Why don't you boys make yourselves useful and help my mother finish cleaning up the house."

"Aye. We wou'd be honored Madam." Gobber said with a bow

"Stormfly?" I said as I turned towards my dragon and gave her the 'defense stance' command. Which she did, raising her spikes and prepared to snap her tail to fire them off.

"Ok! Ok! Alright!" Fishlegs said "We'll be good. Why must you always use violence for an answer?"

"Because I can." I told them with a wink

"I won'd'r h'w Hiccup e'vr put up wi' 'er." Gobber whispered to Fishlegs as they grabbed some cleaning utensils and went over to help Ingrid with the cleaning

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Snotlout exclaimed as he and Hookfang walked in

"SNOTLOUT!" I scolded "QUIET!"

"Why?"

"Because Hiccup could hear you." Ruffnut said

"But Hiccup and Toothless are circling around to land right now." Snotlout said in his 'for-a-matter-of-fact' voice

"WHAT!" I yelled as I ran to the window to see Toothless preparing to dive down "EVERYONE! HIDE! GOBBER! KILL THE FIRE! MOM! HIDE THE CAKE! VALKA! HIDE THE DRAGONS! HICCUP CANNOT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE! HIDE NOW AND WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!"

"Who's yelling now?" Snotlout said as he hid in the kitchen and waited for Astrid's signal

"Quiet!" Valka scolded in a harsh whisper

"Astrid?" Hiccup said as he walked up to the door "I'm home! And I don't want….to do…..Astrid? Where are you?" he asked when he noticed the house was dark with the only light being from the dim moonlight from the door

"Astrid?" he called out again "Honey? Are ya' home? Huh…that's strange Toothless." Hiccup said as he turned around to face his dragon, only to find that he wasn't there. "Toothless? Where'd ya' go?"

"Hiccup." I whispered in a quiet/hopefully spooky slur "Hiiiiiiccccccccccccuuuuuuppppp."

"A-Astrid?" he said as he whipped himself around "Astrid where are you?"

"Come hhhheeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeee."

"What is going on?"

"Just follow the sound of my voice…" I slurred again

"What in Thor's name is-"

We cut him off by all jumping out of the shadows, shouting at him

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed "What?! ASTRID!? By Thor's beard! What were you thinking? Do you want me to have a heart attack?!"

"Oh, no. I suppose not." I giggled as I grabbed him and gave him a kiss "But your facial expression was _priceless_!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." he said half-heartily

"Oh come on you big baby!" I told him as I made him sit down "Gobber can you get the fire started again? It's time to PARTY!"

After about 4 hours of funny/embarrassing stories, jokes, and games. I decided that it was time to bring out the cake and give Hiccup his dagger.

"Valka?" I said "Could you go and get the item that we worked almost all afternoon on?"

"Yes I shall." she responded as she walked into the kitchen and returned with the vanilla cake in all of it's splendor

"Y-You made me a cake?" Hiccup asked wide-eyed

"Of course we did! Why wouldn't we?" Valka laughed

"It's just that…no-no one's ever made _me_ a cake before."

"No. You make them for everyone else." I said as I gave him another hug "And we wanted to do the same for you."

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Ya' cou'd s'y 'thanks'." Gobber said "Th'n we cou'd eat t'e lov'ly past'y."

"Well then, thank you Astrid. Thank you everyone. This has been the best birthday that I've ever had."

"It's not over yet." I told him with a wink "We still got to eat this cake. Valka and I spent too much time on it for it to go to waste."

"Alright. Gobber? Would you be so kind as to cut up the cake for everyone?" Hiccup asked his mentor

"Oh, no." I said placing my hand on Gobber's shoulder to stop him "Hiccup gets to cut it."

"I'll need a knife from the kitchen."

"No ya' don't." I told him as I bent down and withdrew the Night Fury Dagger from my boot "You could use this."

"Astrid…i-it's beautiful….W-Wherever did you….?"

"Gobber made it." I said with a smile towards the blushing blacksmith

"Well, thank you Gobber. Thank you Astrid." Hiccup said as he walked up to where we had placed the cake "Now let's have some cake."

"Astrid?" my mother asked me once everyone had a slice "Don't you want to give Hiccup his big surprise now?"

"You mean there's more?" Hiccup asked "Astrid? How many surprises did you plan for today?"

"Just one more…" I said as I walked up to him "You might want to sit down for this one."

"Um….ok…" he said as he sat down and waited to see what I had planned next

"Ok. To get this surprise." I told him "You have to get the correct answer to this riddle: What will you become? This has never happened to you before. It will change your life forever. It takes some time to complete, and is hard to keep a secret. It ends in a messy and painful process. And you could get from one to three. What will you be?"

"Never happened….life changing consequences…takes time to complete…hard to keep secret…messy at the end…and one to three…?" he said deep in thought "Astrid…I don't…-sigh-…"

"Here's a clue son." Valka said "Your father and I had this _once_."

-Sigh-"Astrid…I don't…wait. Mom, you said…Astrid said…ASTRID! A-A-ARE Y-Y-YOU?! " Hiccup exclaimed once he figured it out

"Yes Hiccup! We're pregnant!" I told him with a laugh

"Y-Your….W-we're….Oh, Gods…" Hiccup slurred as his eyes rolled back into his head, and face plant his cake that was sitting in front of him

"HICCUP!" I yelled as I pulled him back up-right to see that his eyes were closed, and he had a faint smile on his lips

"What happened?" my mother asked

"It looks like he fainted." I said laughed quietly "H-He actually FAINTED!"

Everyone started laughing after that (even the dragons started to laugh)

"Alri't." Gobber said as he wiped a tear from his eye "I thi'nk th't we sho'ld be a-goin' now.

"Yeah," Fishlegs said "it looks like Hiccup has ended his party. Well, see ya' guys around." he said as he walked out

"Gobber, before ya' go," I asked "Could you take Hiccup up to his bed?"

"Aye. Th't I will."

"Thank you." I said still chuckling to myself about Hiccup's reaction to the surprise "I can't wait to see his face in the morning."

**The End**

**And so ends another story. Review! And I will see you with the next story!**

**Later,**

**Omegaman17.**


End file.
